1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector which includes a light control device which shields illumination light for controlling the amount of the illumination light, and an air supply device which cools the light control device.
2. Related Art
Currently, such a projector which controls the amount of illumination light by using a light control device equipped with an openable and closable light control member and disposed between a pair of lens arrays contained in an illumination device is widely known (for example, see JP-A-2004-69966 and JP-A-2008-180931). Some types of this light control device generate heat relatively easily. Thus, there is a technology currently known which cools the light control device by using a fan (see JP-A-2008-180931).
According to this technology, however, noise generated by the fan increases as the amount of air supply from the fan rises for cooling the light control device and other mechanisms within the projector. Particularly when the amount of light shield by the light control device is large, the quantity of heat release increases. In this case, a larger amount of air supply is needed for cooling the light control device.